The Future Onmyoji King
by Hector Flores
Summary: Saito unaware of his mother's royal heritage, after finally finishing his studies, he is about to do his duty as protector of his country as an Imperial Onmyoji, when tragedy strikes sending him into a portal that takes him to bigger challenges and a greater destiny than he ever dreamed about. (Harem story)
1. Chapter 1 Prologue Part 1

This is a Harry Potter and Familiar of Zero Fanfiction only.

author's note: that we had permission form SeerKing to use his story ZERO NO TSUKAIMA: Saito the Onmyoji and in the future we will have a prequel explaining how harry became king but we are too busy right now to do that prequel

Well, my life, for the most part, was pretty ordinary truth be told, I was born in a very typical Japanese home, a mother, father, sister, everything that you would expect, a very strict upbringing, living to never bring shame or dishonor to my family, you know very much an ordinary family.

Well as ordinary as it can be when both of my parents use magic, my mom is an Onmyoji and it may be biased on my part but she is very successful with her talismans and incantations, she mostly deals with keeping people safe by using the elements as her main aid in what she does, she is a mystic.

Dad is a wizard, to make matters more interesting he is not even Japanese, he was born in the isle of England, and for years me and my sister have been trying to get our dad to tell us how did he end up all the way across the world, he never gave us a straight answer, it is either he got lost in the road of life or it was simply because he met our mother and it was love at first sight.

Yes, we both thought the same thing, this is utter garbage, there is no way in the burning hells that was the reason, and one came from a line from a very popular anime, so I guess dear old dad will never be honest with us and just tell us the truth, we suspected that he is an actually escaped prisoner, or that he did something so horrific that they exiled him from his country.

Like I said I always strive to make my family proud, and if I have one hang-up, one major weakness is that for some strange reason since the day I was born, I was born with an almost inexhaustible hunger for knowledge, the thing is I could not get enough, books, manuscripts, scrolls, anything and everything that I could get my hands on, most people are saying their first word when they are one year old, I was reading Doctor Seuss, by the time I was three I was reading the newspaper.

I kept begging my parents to teach me new things over and over again till one day my mother began to teach me the theory of magic of both mystic and wizard sort of magic and how they differ from each other, my sister heard about three minutes said it was boring and fell asleep, I, on the other hand, could not get enough of it, I wanted to hear more, learn more.

My teachers were a bit much sometimes, I swear that they are over-exaggeration sometimes, so I aced every single test ever given, and I may have skipped a grade or two along the way, but honestly, it is nothing that strange, a little effort and hard work anyone can do what I do. I swear some of my teachers think I am an alien sometimes.

"Hiruga Saito, come to the board and solve this problem for us." I walked over to the board and without even saying anything I took the piece of chalk looked at the problem, for crying out loud this is basic algebra, I wrote the answer and went back to my seat to continue to read my book. "Correct, that is the right answer, now class remembers that next month you and your classmates are going to take this year's exams to determine if you stay or go to a different school."

Academic success determines in what school district you go to, merit is the name of the game, and if you do too badly you end up in such a poorly funded school that makes beggars start feeling sorry for you. I swear some of these teachers need to read the school's code of conduct since I passed every single test with top grades, and my sister was second place academically we tend to get to stay at our current school district, the district that is in the area people call the Dragon's nest is a very popular and well-funded school district.

Teachers all over Japan want to come and teach here, but only the best teachers get to ever get an assigned a classroom in this school district, the one thing I find most disturbing is that I am in elementary school, and for some odd reason I have seen more cleavage in my four years at this school than most see in their entire life.

I swear some of the lady teachers just see me, they unbutton their blouses or pull their dresses to show me more of their breasts, if I didn't know any better I would say that these teachers are trying to seduce me, but that is ridiculous, I am an elementary school student for crying out loud.

If they are trying this hard to get me to notice their breasts it must be hell for the poor principal, he is a well known and respected former master at the Imperial Onmyoji Academy. In fact, my mom was once one of her students. "So tell me, Saito, how is your mother feeling lately? I know she tends to get a cold this time of the year. I sure Hope is doing a lot better than I remember."

I look at the principal and began to smile, he used to tutor me on the ethics of an Onmyoji when I was four, the man was short, not a hair on his head, and I swear people confuse him with a Tibetan monk sometimes. "Thanks to father's potions mom is doing a whole lot better than what she felt before or so she tells me, sorry I keep bothering you sir, but I keep running out of things to read."

He laughed and handed me another book for me to read as she placed the one I finished back in the shelve behind him, "Think nothing of it Saito, always glad to provide reading materials to such exemplary students, not many put in the effort to go above and beyond that which is expected as you do. I can honestly say I expect great things in your future."

As middle school came I began to take actual lessons on magical energy control, it sounds a lot easier than it actually is, having to suspend yourself with just magic on three fingers over a mat of spike, having to sleep with vipers for three weeks straight, not easy since these snakes talked in their sleep.

And four weeks of bathing in ice-cold temperatures with only my magic to keep me warm, it was hard. I learned a lot about myself granted, my sister Mary calls me a major masochist, till mom reminds her that she was going to have to do the exact same thing in two years that shut her up in a hurry.

The one drawback of reading and learning so much ahead of my peers is that normal class material was boring, I mean boring that I had to kick my own foot to keep myself from falling asleep, the teachers talk with such passion about what they teach but to me, it is been there saw that nothing new, to me it is more like a boring review than a class.

At a different plane of existence...

"_Very well let us start my report on the activities Hiro and I been doing," Hector looked at several deities and their right-hand angels for a second before continuing. "The activities of Satan nearly caused this timeline to miss our projected cultural growth goal by a rather large margin, as such we have begun to effect changes into this dimension."_

_Hiro stood up and walked near Hector, "As my colleague has said, my fellow gods and angels, we have managed to restore significantly the cultural progress of this reality and thus we are happy to say that the damage caused by Satan shall be minimal at best. The real dangers are the chaotic element of the magical anarchist, we must still find a way to lessen their ability to slow our progress. I suspect these groups are in fact influenced or lead by a person in league with Satan."_

_A goddess stood up and smiled at both of us, "I understand wanting to promote cultural growth, but growth by its very nature is chaotic, to deny it is irresponsible. I am surprised at you Hector, you didn't mind a little chaos long ago. I do see that these changes by causing the humans near your test subject to become motivated as almost chaotic in it of itself."_

_She leaned closer to Hector and pretty much was pushing her body against his, causing Hector to blush, "I don't want to hear more of this senseless flirting Satan, these two are trying to undo the damage you caused, and you trying to seduce one or both of them will not limit the liability of your actions." So said a brawny man dressed in what people would call a biker's outfit. _

_He wore a leather jacket, pants, and a pair of steel-tipped boots. She glared at him, "Like I need to be told what I can do, and least of all from you Aries, you benefit from my actions more than even Hades ever did. So don't try to pretend you are holier than thou because if I am flirting with him, you can rest assured I will never flirt with you." _

_She said as she glared at him and sat down on her seat, "And so lets us continue to observe the effects of our experiment shall we?" _

Wait for what? When I come of age I am going to have to go to Hogwarts? Why can't I go to the Imperial Onmyoji Academy as mom did? "Saito, I know you do not want to be away from us and I think deep down going to another country sort of scares you, I know how that feels, but it is a Potter tradition than every single member of our family has gone to Hogwarts."

He was a bit quiet before sat down in a chair in front of me, "And it is also tradition that most of us get placed in the house that one of our parents was in, so if you are sorted more than likely you will be sorted into Gryffindor." I had no clue what dad was talking about. "Say dad what do you mean by sorting? Like sorting your mail sorted or sorting your garbage sorting?"

He began to laugh really loudly after I said that, "Ah, that was a funny one son, no I mean every student is placed into one of the four houses which is sort of like the dorms, you live together, eat together, and study most classes together, it becomes a sort of extended family. Every good deed gains your house points, and these points are a sort of competition between the houses."

"At the end of the year, a big feast is done and the house who got the most point is recognized by the entire school and given the House Cup. There are four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and of course Slytherin. Each house has its good and bad things about it, so don't worry son, as long as you do your best we will always be proud of you."

Then I smiled and asked him what if I end up in that house where everyone thinks they are all going to become evil wizards and witches? He smiled and said, then you will be the very best Slytherin there ever was, and we would love you no matter what people think, cause you are our son.

I never expressed this to my dad, but sometimes his comments are so corny it makes me feel like he is walking in a cornfield. I know what he is trying to say, but that doesn't make it any less corny.

"Alright dad, I get it, please stop with the puns. I have to go there because you went there. Now the only thing about these four houses which is the one that gives me complete access to the library or has their library? The comfort of a good book is the only thing that will make that place livable."

He began to laugh and look at me with this funny little grin, "Trust me, son, there are all kinds of books, some are for fun, some are for learning, and if my dear old mom was not trying to pull one over me, there are even cursed books that do things to you. But if you are looking for learning, then my boy you are going to be one of the few Ravenclaws in my family's history."

"Ravenclaw was founded by a lady that valued learning and knowledge, the one most of my relatives have been in Gryffindor which is home of the brave, cunning and ambitions Slytherin is their den, and humble and loyal is what the Hufflepuffs hold dear."

Look it is by no means going to be pleasant, I will miss my home and my family something awful, and I know that at the very least mom will teach me all the basics about magic by the time I am sentenced to go over to that school. They apparently start their magical education at age eleven.

It is ridiculous, that means they waste six perfectly good years doing nothing, since the moment I could walk or even understand my first-word mom has been teaching everything about magic, what it is? Where it comes from? How to control it? You know a good basic magic education, but these people on that island are so lazy that they have to wait till their eleven?

Why would they put off learning all these amazing things? I personally can't get enough of it. I am only seven and I can at least do basic talismans and brew some simple potions but no these British kids all they do is play and have fun? Honestly, they don't know what fun is, brew a potion that can help a plant grow better, or draw a talisman that can become a night light.

I have books, scrolls, parchments and such fun things to do and learn, I am never bored, and that is not even counting on my muggle education learning to read, write and basic math, it is simply a blast to learn as much as I can. Mom also is very strict in her teaching of her family's fighting style.

If these foreigners think they can bully me? Well, they are in for a rude awakening, I won competitions in mixed martial arts if anything I am looking forward to seeing some bullies go home crying for their mommy.

"Son I know you don't want to be away from home, and trust me, this will be fun, I still remember my time at the castle, you will not find much that you can consider boring. You don't even have to stay over there for the entire year, you do have summer vacations and can come home via Floo powder."

"Before you go over there I will show you how to use Floo powder, trust me, son, it is easier than riding a bicycle." Well at least I was going to learn something new, but the fact that I already know of the Floo powder network and that I have to step into a fireplace doesn't exactly scream personal safety.

I was honestly more worried about something else, "What I want to know is how long am I going to have to keep pretending I am an elementary student, I passed every single test to skip grades, by the tests I passed I should have graduated high school last year, and yet some reason I am still stuck in that elementary school class. So when do I get to go and study with people at my level?"

Dad was apparently angry for some reason after he heard me, "You want a challenge, you got it, son, I got the challenge of a lifetime, You think that you are so much higher than your peers prove it, next month you are going to be enrolled into MIT, and no it is in Massachusetts, but that is what muggles call it. We call it as it is, the Massachusetts Institute of Technomancy."

"You will go as a student next month and you will wear charm talisman to make you look of age, and as long as you do not fail any tests, assignments or projects, you can study, you are also being enrolled not in one major but three of them at the same time. The second you fail a test, assignment or project you come home, you are done studying abroad till you go to Hogwarts."

Why do I feel like my dad really wants me to fail? I was getting bored to tears so if this means I get to learn something new so be it, but I will not make it easy for dad to simply bring me back with my tail between my legs defeated, I will do my very best, consequences be damned I will excel.

The final day came for me to take the Floo Network to my school, and the fact that I was in three of the single most difficult majors in the entire place did not face me, I was enrolled in a Magical Engineering Class, which consisted of both civil and mechanical engineering while under the influence of modified by magical energy, the second major was ethereal electronics engineering, and last but not least, Elemental Quantum Physics.

Anyone else who is told they are going to study all this at the same time would consider me insane, no I am not kidding, people would ask me if my bedroom was padded and I sleep in a straight jacket.

I noticed that every textbook of the three majors was actually available for students to read, which was progressive, I was expecting that they would make me shell out to buy all these books, but now, for some reason, I only need to ask for it at the bookstore and they just give it to me.

Three weeks and I was getting bored already, so I did exactly as I did before, I began to read and study ahead of me, finished a book, took a test, passed the class, over and over, I did not have time to date, told this to some very attractive young ladies who were hitting on me pretty hard, and once they saw my majors they actually said that it made sense why I didn't have time to fool around.

I was the honor roll student in my first year, and by the second year, I was ready to graduate with a bachelor's degree and magna cum laude. I honestly don't know if dad is so proud he is speechless or he is so angry that his little challenge proved to be beaten so easily that he could not form words.

So in two years, I at the age of nine had three bachelor degrees, I told him that as much fun as magical engineering, math, and theoretical physics was, I needed more, I needed to study more, so dad told me the same thing I could study anything I wanted as long as I didn't fail anything in my classes.

So to make sure my family knew I was no average genius, I went to Harvard Law School and Medical School, at the same time, dad looked so happy when I told him, he even joked that said that I would be back home in less than a week, boy he should know better than to challenge me.

Three years later I graduated from both Medical School and Law School, also passed my bar exam. I was ten years old and I was bored to tears, I was a Lawyer, and a Surgeon and I were bored to tears.

So I decided that for the hell of it, I would enroll in the Disney Art Institute, yes, I was going to a place where people learn to make art, to make cartoons, animated films, and all sorts of art professions.

The second I got there I began to study Computer-Aided Drafting and I was having a blast, the thing is the classes also had a few classes dealing with chemistry of ink and paints, as an elective, and I found that the ink that some of them were making was extremely useful to make talismans that lasted longer and cost less magical energy to use.

That is when I found the hidden truth when people say that they are going to see Disney Magic, they have no clue how right they are, these people were using magic to make their artistic creations literally come to life, I am not kidding, I was french kissed by Belle, Ariel hugged me when I was swimming in the school gym, and Snow I am not kidding White blew a kiss and winked at me.

When I say they made their creations come to life I mean come to life. I finally graduated in one year and I swear some of these Disney princesses were actually sad that I was going home.

I made it home turned off my talisman and I looked like an ordinary eleven-year-old, and that is when she took off the anti-aging piercing, and I went back to look like a seven-year-old, so, in reality, I never aged a day, damn it, I am going to have to wear a talisman when I go to Hogwarts too?

Chronologically I am eleven years old, physically thanks to a prank my mom did on me, I am seven, so once again using a talisman to make me look older, I was enrolled in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and much to my dismay the headmaster was none other than my absentee grandfather, the King of Magical England, Harry James Potter.

And I was fuming mad, dad could have told me the grandfather I never met was the headmaster of this place, he could have warned me that the school was sorted using a magical hat, instead, I been getting my hopes up by hearing other students saying we got sorted by fighting a mountain troll.

Knowing my goddamn grandfather is the headmaster of this school, I was actually looking forward to fighting the mountain troll, but no I have to sit on this dumb ass chair sharing my thoughts with the sorting hat, who apparently is as happy as I am about this entire situation.

"_I had trouble sorting your grandfather when he became a student, and then I end up living in the same room as the very kid who I had trouble placing as a student becomes not only a national hero, but a monarch, and then becomes headmaster of the very school he went to. I am not angry at you at all."_

"_I see from your many years of study that you love knowledge more than the previous headmaster loved muggle sweets, so I guess I should thank you _**and you better be Ravenclaw!"**

I don't know why everyone was excited except for my grandfather it seems, I went to sit down with my fellow Ravenclaw students and I swear I could feel my grandpa glaring at me for some strange reason. "Hi, nice to meet you I and my sister were hoping that you come and be sorted to Ravenclaw, we both learned Crystal Magic from our mother, do you know any magic?"

I looked at them both and could not help but to smile, _"Yes, I know a little bit thanks to my folks too, nice to meet you both, maybe we can learn more magic from each other." They both began to smile and blush for some odd reason. "Well at least you don't get tongue-tied with the ladies it seems, odd that a Potter would be sorted into my house, but I am happy to see that you are charming. You may call me Helena, I am the daughter of the founder of our house."_

I looked at her and smiled, "Very nice to meet you lady Ravenclaw, but I will rather be called Hiruga Saito, or Saito Hiruga I never use the Potter name, which apparently why my grandfather is so cross with me for some reason. If I can be of any help be sure to tell me, I am only too glad to help those in need."


	2. Chapter 2 Prologue Part 2

This is a Harry Potter and Familiar of Zero Fanfiction only.

Well, the place where the Ravenclaw dorms were located was a tower, but it had this artistic look to its interior and its massive library, for a man that loves to read, this was not such a horrible place, after all, the dorms were not coed and I can't tell you how happy this made me feel.

Yes both genders were inside the dorms but in different dorm rooms and very much apart from each other, the second I heard this I felt such comfort and security that I was practically in tears, and why was this? Because every college I went to I stayed at the dorms, and I lost count how many women tried to sneak into my bedroom to use that as a means to get something out of me.

Tutor them on a class that they were having trouble, get a copy of my class notes, steal a copy of my study guide, or worse, try to blackmail me into doing even worse than they are by threatening me that they would tell everyone that I had done something deplorable like force myself on them or that I stole their underwear and nailed it to the wall of the dorm-like a trophy.

The lady who was head of house was an old friend of my grandfather and lover if I remember right my dad telling me, her name was Luna Lovegood, often dad called her Loony Luna for some odd reason, and I am not dumb enough to piss off the one person who can expel me from school without even the need to tell a reason for it.

"you are the most talked-about of the Grandchildren of my lover, Harry Potter was a hero to Magical England before he won his final battle and eventually became King, you do well to remember that young Saito, your grandfather was a warrior, becoming a King made him even more determined than ever."

I wanted to know why did she tell me this, but somehow I get the feeling she already knew I was going to say that, "Saito, I have been told that the Headmaster wants to see you, follow me." I guess this is less of a request and more of order so I did. We walked through the corridors watching the painting have people move from one frame into another following us.

We came to a stop to a staircase flanked by two massive gargoyles, "From here you go on your own, Lemon Drop." As soon as she said that the two gargoyles came to life walked apart from each other and stood facing each other, the staircase widens and I stepped into the staircase to find the steps moved on their own like an escalator.

They stopped till I was before a large wooden door with a massive metal knocker, I used it and heard an old voice say enter. I entered the place and it was covered in strange magical instruments, the walls were decorated with the painting of every headmaster the school ever had, I could even see the face of Albus Dumbledore smiling down from where his portrait was placed high on the wall.

So you finally made it here, my son finally sends my grandson and what do I find, first you refused to use your Potter family name, secondly you introduce your name in the Japanese way, and last but not least you ask the sorting hat to place you in a house that is not Gryffindor even though most Potter's wish to be in Gryffindor "

I guess grandpa was simply going to tell me why he appeared so frosty to me, giving me the impression that he was angry with me for some reason, I honestly should be the one that is angry considering he has been missing from my life since the day I was born. I am not kidding, this man has never attended a single one of my birthdays, sent a card or letter, ever.

"I see that you want to push yourself to excellence and achieve great things on your own two feet rather than rely on your father's royal heritage, that is admirable, I don't think however you know that your father is royalty in his respective nation, and your mother is the protector of the child of the current Emperor, and your father is my son, who I am a King of Magical England."

"You then go and choose a house that would grant you no recognition since not a single Potter in your generation has ever been sorted into Ravenclaw, making it quite clear you want to stand on your own, I am pleased to see that you are willing to show such courage. However, I would like to know the reason why you asked to be placed in Ravenclaw?"

I was not going to bluff or make excuses, that was not necessary, he already knew it if my gut feeling was anything to go by, "I chose Ravenclaw because I happen to value knowledge, and father told me that out of the entire four houses, Ravenclaw had the best library. I am not in the mood to deal with the egos of brash punks, the backstabbing of a bed of vipers, or am I humble enough to take an attack and simply smile, so the only place I had I could fit in is Ravenclaw."

He looked at me and began to look at Albus Dumbledore's picture, "Grandson, if there is one piece of advice I can give you is this temper your decision with humility, humility is never quick to judge but is quick to self-correct, as for presents I don't think you would like to get eleven years worth of socks."

I can't believe he said, "What? People are always looking for a good pair of comfortable socks, they always end up missing one of them, and you can never seem to find them on a cold night."

"No come on, we have a lot to catch up on, it is not that I am angry Saito, it is that I am surprised and maybe a little hurt, come on grandson do you honestly think that I wouldn't want to spoil my adorable grandson? You will one day find Saito a King is not as free as people think, the throne is a heavy burden and takes from the king sometimes more than it ever gives."

"My duty to my nation kept me from enjoying the company of my son, my grandson and the lady that loves them both dearly. Your grandmother can tell you this herself, after all, she is also the Deputy Headmistress. You didn't read who signed your acceptance letter? Ginevra Weasley Potter."

For the next three hours of torture, alright maybe you will not call it to torture, interrogation maybe, I was asked every embarrassing moment of my entire life and plenty that I am grateful he can not look at. Damnable pensive, he asked a question, took a memory, and we had to go through it for me to explain it.

"In the end, I was eating a rather nice peppermint-flavored bean when he smiled, "I would be careful grandson, when they say every flavor they mean it, maybe this yellow one will be a nice lemon flavored." He took it and put it in his mouth, "Alas ear wax. Dobby did you make sure to make my grandson's bed and make sure everything was in his closet?"

A very old house-elf came, "Dobby tried, he swears it, but Kreacher demanded that he would do it, that he would take care of it, Dobby is sorry if he disappointed the Great and Mighty Harry Potter, oh dumb Dobby, you will have to be punished, slam the door on your hand you will."

Grandpa stopped him, "Don't do that Dobby, Kreacher simply wants to be useful, it was nothing personal, after all, he always takes care of things back in my old house, is Walpurga still screaming about blood traitors and muggles being dirt again?" Dobby smiled and said no, she was seen smiling and very quiet, he said it looked a little creepy truth be told.

I know that all these paintings are practically living and all that, from the stories dad, told me, but why is the painting of Albus Dumbledore smiling at us like that, I swear it is like he can hear what we are saying. That is when I heard an old man's voice whisper in my ear, "Because I can, now tell me, Saito, are you going to do the same thing you did in your other schools here?"

"If you mean am I going to be as efficient as possible and learn as quickly as I can? Then yes, I am. I am not one to waste time. Now, why so much interest in what someone as insignificant like little old me would do?" He laughed, he said that most people are not aware of their value, some think it is more and some think it is less, but no one ever guessed how much their actions would affect those around them or beyond.

"Your grandfather believed that he was just an ordinary student like yourself, Saito, so did your father before you, but look at them now, your grandfather became King of Magical England, has become a champion of the oppressed, and the protector of the people of an entire nation, your father has built diplomatic ties that would have taken several lifetimes. And they both believed like you, that they were ordinary people."

"I have lived through many years Saito, and so let me share with you the wisdom that comes from age, I once tested three brothers, and these three sought to humiliate me, each asked for something splendid to make me seem less powerful all except one, your ancestor, ever since I came to consider your family people I consider my friends, your family has done great things, I also see that you Saito will do even more."

"If you ever need help, be assured that I am only a whisper away from my young friend." So the old theory that my father once told me as a joke is true, Albus Dumbledore was more than a sagely old wizard it seems. Funny how things go.

"Well grandfather you will have to excuse me, I still have to get ready for my classes and so I have plenty to read to get ready for tomorrow." He laughed and looked at me, "Most people would worry about their appearance or if they would find a cute girl or two in their classes, but you are worried about being ready for class. I swear Saito, it is almost like I am talking with my friend and lover Hermione."

"I do try to do my best in what I do, so tell me grandfather if I feel that I studied enough to pass a class can I take a test to skip classes or even grades?" He laughed and said that if I think it was that easy by all means give it my best shot. If I can skip grades as I did in those other schools, the only thing that would stop me is if I don't pass the exams.

That sounds like a challenge, and I like challenges, guess coming to Hogwarts will not be as boring as I once feared. It turns out it didn't take me that long to make it back to the Ravenclaw house dorm, only the annoying crackle of a poltergeist trying to get the better of me was the most annoying thing.

He kept insulting me, calling me everything from stupid to weak, I was near the entrance to the Ravenclaw house entrance when this stupid poltergeist made a mistake, he began to say if I was so pathetic my mother must be even worse or worthless. That made me stop on my tracks and turn around.

"Alright, I don't care who you are poltergeist you can call me names till the sun explodes, but the second you dared to insult my mother, **that is when I stop being nice and start letting loose, you will wish you never existed by the time I am through with you!" **That is when this fool began to make even more comments about how worthless my mother was for having such a stupid child.

That is when I decided to take reveal both of my arms, I remember well what I went through for these marks, I did something only full graduate Onmyoji ever dared to attempt, on my left arm was the symbol for the devil, the other was the symbol for angel, Gabriel was always too merciful.

"**Heed my call and come to my aid, Esmeralda." **A dark figure is seen appearing from my shadow, "Sorry Esmeralda, I know you do not like to be bothered with such trifle issues." She smiled as she walked towards the poltergeist who still looked quite smug. "Nonsense master, I am grateful that you called, you know how I hate those that insult people close to me, like your mother's former summon, I consider it a boon that you give me the chance to avenge my former master's honor."

She took out a long sword from out of her closed fist, the idiot poltergeist must think she is joking, when he made a rude sign, she attacked thinking that nothing would happen he didn't evade, bad mistake, her sword is a sword that can cut anything, and so the rude poltergeist took off screaming as he saw his hand get cut clean off and I could see the terror in his eyes.

"Call my mother another insult and it will be your last, now go before I reconsider this act of mercy!" He took off swearing that he would never insult anyone even close to me much less my relatives.

It turns out my grandfather was around when this happened and he gave him the hand back to the stupid poltergeist so he manages to heal the stupid thing, I should have asked Esmeralda to aim for the head instead, damn it, sometimes I am too merciful for my good.

I wanted to teach the idiot a lesson he would not soon forget, but instead, I should have asked Esmeralda not to hold back and cut his head off like I know she wanted to do. I finally made back to the dorm and went to their private library, got into reading till it was close to two in the morning, I managed to polish off the current year textbook. The actual practice of the spells is what took me the most time.

I miss home when this happens, mother would bring me a cup of black coffee when I was studying late, I am going to miss my mother's coffee it seems. The only downside is that because I learned everything in my year, the lessons immediately became as dull as dishwater.

I answered all the questions asked, made points in every single practice of each spell, even managed to get an acceptable comment from my potion master, I know she is the wife of my grandfather, but let's face it she is not someone that would show favoritism to anyone, even if technically I am her grandson.

Well the first day class day was over and all I managed to learn is that somehow the evil soul of my grandfather's enemy got divided in two, one is now dead and the other is a woman who is technically yet another grandmother of mine and is teaching defense against the dark arts. Why do I feel like every teacher here is related to me in some weird way or another?

Mom and dad wonder why the hell I never wanted to come to Hogwarts in the first place. I am bored out of my mind here, I can't help my study habits, and with them, nothing is surprising anymore, well that is not true, I am wondering why is it that Professor Riddle looks so damn young?

I really shouldn't be that surprised to find she sheds her skin, she is the head of the house of Slytherin house after all. For all, I know this is her animagus form is a large snake. "Hey, your name is Saito, isn't it? Mind telling me why you are reading a book for the next year? My sister and I been wondering why?"

Darn it, I get so focused on my studies I didn't notice the two witches sitting right in front of me. "Yes, my name is Hiraga Saito or Saito Hiraga, or just call me Saito, I was done reading this year's materials and so I wanted to read something new, and you two ladies are?"

One a couple of years older than the other looked at me, "I am Florette Harvenheit, and this is my younger sister Stella, I am more surprised with finding you wanted to study when most people your age is either trying to get a girlfriend or just fool around. Well in a way I think you can do both because you managed to surprise us."

"My sister and I hate lazy guys, they have nothing we find attractive at all, but you on the other hand, studious, polite, and curious, well how about this we teach you the way our family does magic and if you succeed in learning it, we both become your girlfriends." Stella looked at me blushing and then looked at her sister, "Sister, it is incredibly hard for us to learn our family magic, it will be next to impossible for someone not related to us."

Florette simply laughed, "That is the best past sister, if he does succeed, we get a very talented boyfriend, and if he doesn't we know who to avoid, see this is what I call a win-win. So how about Saito care to try doing magic the way my family does?" I simply said that I didn't even know what magic they were talking about?

That is when she pointed at the large ruby bangle on her wrist, "Why we practice jewel magic, that is why people often make fun of us by calling us the shiny sisters. Let's see what jewel would accept you, Saito picture your magic spreading all over this room and then tell me if there is any gem that calls out to you."

I had nothing better to do so I did, and for some reason, Esmeralda told me that most of my magic was being pulled by a ring on Stella's hand a ring with a sapphire on it. "Alright, one of my familiars told me the ring on your sisters left hand, the one with the sapphire seems to be the one that is pulling at my magic."

"Familiar magic and you are only in your first year, now I want you to succeed, cause you just became the best prospect for a decent boyfriend I ever found here. Sis mind if you lend him your sapphire ring? I know you love it, but it is only for a little bit. Oh, you see that ring is the ring of our father, she gave it to her as a birthday gift."

I have to admit I am more than a little confused, her father, isn't normally a father male? And aren't those the two crystal mages I met at the sorting ceremony coming our way? Why do they seem like they know Stella and Florette? They are waving at each other, and they seem to be wanting them to come and join us.

"Saito this is an excellent time to introduce you, our cousins never got the chance to tell you their names. They happen to use crystal magic it is sort of similar to what me and my sister use, her name is Amber, and her sister is Jade, and I guess I better explain."

"My aunt and uncle are also two women like our mom and dad, you see there are four spells that can change the gender of a person, two for Crystal Magic and two for Gems or otherwise called Jewel Magic, Two spells turn a person into the opposite gender of their potential partner temporarily, it was first made when the first same-sex couples that married wanted to be able to have kids."

"These couples asked my family to develop them, and this allows two of the same sex to have kids, and the transformation only lasts till the one parent who is the mother to give birth, and the other two are a permanent transformation to those that want to have a gender reassignment without the horrible muggle surgery. The one thing these four spells have in common is that they must be voluntary, or simply the spells will not work."

"A person's mind would interfere and cause the spell to fail. So when I said my father is a woman, I mean it, Stella and my father is a woman, because she always was, they used the temporary gender transformation to conceive both me and Stella, so did my aunt and uncle, who had Amber and Jade."

Amber smiles and Jade looked embarrassed for some reason, "Since you haven't asked yes, my sister is my twin, me and Jade were born on the same day, and you didn't mention that crystal mages can also use gems, and gems like my cousins can use crystals, except the difference is I will never be as proficient in using gems and I am with crystals, and my cousins will never be as powerful using crystals as when they use gems."

So basically four women got married and they had them and their cousins, and I thought I would never meet as someone as an angel that loves rough sex, of a demoness that was so shy she practically cried from embarrassment when she tripped and I saw her panties when I was five.

"And I am the son of an Onmyoji and most of my spells are talisman based, or seal based. Nice to finally know your names and nice to meet you both Stella and Florette. I somehow think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." That is when Florette smiled and looked at the other four women that were seated with us.

"I know what Onmyoji is and I got to admit we all been curious about it, so we each thought that once you can and if you happen to be sorted into Ravenclaw we would each try to ask you to teach us about it, and maybe you can learn a little bit about Crystal and Gem Magic as well, after all, you love to learn as much as we do."

I saw no reason why not, "Sure, how about on the weekends so that it doesn't disrupt our weekly studies?" I swear I was not expecting each to get up walk over to me and kiss me on either side of my face. Florette was the one that kissed me on my lips and left while saying, then it is a date see you next Saturday tiger.

Since when did Florette start acting like Mary Jane from my spiderman comics? Well, no matter she is a redhead, or was that Amber? Honestly Amber and Florette almost look like they are the same age. Jade and Stella are the first years as I am.

Well they want to learn about talismans and I got four girls teaching me about both Crystal and Gem magic, I don't know how useful it will be, but there is one thing for certain it sure is fun. Who knew that the transmutation skills I learned at MIT would be useful for something. I with a little transmutation circle, and some magic I can make everything I need to practice.

All in all my weekends were always fun, and I was able to stay out of trouble well most of the time. There was that time when Amber and Florette both tripped and I think somehow they both ended up kissing me on my lips, I know that it was embarrassing for them, but do they honestly think this was the first time I ever kissed a woman on her lips? For crying out loud, I kissed at least a dozen in those other colleges.

Come to think of it, I think they were the ones that always kissed me, some of those girls can be a little forceful when they want something, well at least it never got past second base, the talisman made me look older than I was, so if they touched me in that particular way the talisman could fail and I would be exposed as a seven-year-old, but they never did.

Now that I think of it, I wonder did they stop because they hated kissing me or what? I brush my teeth, my breath doesn't stink, and I take baths and wash my hands regularly, oh well, no point of crying over spilled milk.


	3. Chapter 3 Prologue Part 3

This is a Harry Potter and Familiar of Zero Fanfiction only.

_Here is an author's note from Hero100100_

_Within symbols [ ] are the real memories that have been altered_

_and Within symbols { } what the memories are altered into._

For an entire year I had nothing to do but learning about either magic I already knew about, or spending time with my friends learning about jewel and crystal magic, I am not even kidding, if it wasn't because of these four girls I would be bored to tears. What about the books in the library? Well yes, there is that, but wouldn't you know it, they restrict access to them by year.

I am not even kidding, the library is divided into sections and each is one of the grades you study in and the librarian will not let you see books that are above the grade you currently are in. I was to the point where I wanted to scream, Lady, I read every textbook my father ever had, and he graduated from this particular school.

What did she think I would not understand higher-grade materials or that they would be too shocking, are you kidding me? I read the bible from Hell, I know the language of demons, a demoness was a familiar my mother had, and she told me bedtime stories growing up, bedtime stories from a demon, what the hell could be in this library that would shock me?

What? Books of pictures of Dumbledore and McGonnagal screwing? Well, that would be under the adult fiction section of the library but no, I don't think he would allow that kind of book in the library in the first place. According to my friends each Jewel and crystal actually has a spirit, and is by using these jewels and crystals a person can commune with them, and thus be able to use their powers.

Am I going nuts or did Stella, Florette, Amber, and Jade basically say that the way to learn jewel and crystal magic was to basically do a séance with the spirit of each jewel and crystal individually, and the way that he can get stronger in each art is to basically form a deeper relationship with each spirit, no wonder this took so long to master, spirits are ageless, they simply don't have the same notion of time as mortals do?

"You know most jewels and crystals almost have the same names, don't you? It could lead to some major miscommunication between one and the mage you know that right?" Amber began to laugh and pat me on my back, "You are telling me, some of them can also be quite hot-headed so they might even get pissed because you called a crystal by the wrong name, or her sister's name, to Jade it was funny as hell."

Stella and Florette began to shake there heads at their cousins, "And that is one of the reasons why I keep saying jewel magic users are never as powerful when they use crystals, as you can tell we have a special affinity towards one and the other will not have it with the other, and so our spells or our connection with the spirits of crystals will never be as strong as it is with jewels, and their connection with the spirits of jewels will never be as strong as it is with crystals."

Stella smiled, "But they do listen to us when there is no choice, or in the case of an emergency, just takes a lot more mana and patience on both us and the spirits who we have no affinity with. My cousin was nearly in tears when she had to use a diamond once."

I looked at them and took a deep breath, "So are you telling me all these spirits are not only each has their own personality, but also all of them are female? All these spirits are girls basically?" They all laughed and said who else would like jewels or crystals more than girls? Dear God, no wonder communication between us is so difficult.

In the end lessons in the first year were nothing to write home about, I already knew how to make the potions, and in fact, I knew better and less wasteful ways to make them, defense against the dark arts was nothing if not disturbing, I don't think Professor Gaunt spent half a minute three feet away from me, and Muggle studies honestly was a comedy routine.

I am not even kidding, what these people think about how muggle made things work is so funny that I was having a hard time controlling myself from not falling from my seat and laughing on the floor like a hyena. It didn't help that the Professor was the daughter of the head of the misuse of muggle artifacts office of the British Ministry of Magic, Arthur Weasley.

If I didn't know any better I would say the professor was doing that intentionally since she was smiling all throughout the entire lesson. The only thing that was interesting about Herbology was that apparently, I am the only guy who has ever thought of treating a mandrake kindly, honestly, I merely treated that mandrake like it was an infant trying my best not to scare it, and sing it a lullaby I knew since I was a kid.

The mandrake didn't scream, it began to giggle, and then went happily to sleep in a new pot, that I lovingly placed it in, and I swear that mandrake was smiling as I placed the last of the compost and dragon manure in the pot, for some odd reason the girls will simply just staring at me through the entire process, what the hell? Did I grow a second head?

"Young Saito most people are not that tender with their mandrakes because at one point a wizard will skin, chop and stew it, to make a potion, some would rather avoid the heartache if they become too attached to their mandrake and vice versa." I simply looked at the professor and wonder why is she standing so close to me?

"Professor that may be true, but that doesn't exactly excuse the rough treatment, wizards and witches do not treat magical beasts that way, even though they will be used exactly the same way to make a potion if I have to tickle a flobberworm in potions why would I not at least treat a mandrake like when it is only a seedling?"

The professor simply smiled and said because unlike flobberworms, the mandrake grows up fast, and the cry of mandrake is as much a defense as it is a weapon, it can kill a full-grown wizard with a single scream. Well, that is yet another magical being whose scream causes death, I wonder who else besides the Banshee and the Mandrake cause people to drop dead from their screams.

She merely laughed and said wait till I was married and I had done something to upset either my daughter or my wife to find out. I am not going to lie, I did not like that, not one bit. So thanks to the access to the library, I had nothing left to read accessible to first years, the classes were boring, and had it not been for the two gem users and their two cousins the crystal users I would have been bored to tears my entire first year.

I was almost tempted to clap my heels together and saying there is no place like home, come to think of it, I think one of them said that it doesn't work, they apparently already tried it. The death day party was actually fun, why do they call her moaning Myrtle? She was rather friendly most of the party well except when that poltergeist tried to ruin it, but a simple spell from me, and that poltergeist will think twice about messing around when I am present.

As for Christmas, I stayed in the castle avoiding the Headmaster as much as I could, why? Cause he wants me to stay over at his home and because my dear old dad mentioned him the least in my entire life I think that is a clear sign that dad wants me to avoid spending as much time as possible with my dear old absentee grandfather.

So after getting permission from the Headmaster I spend most of the Christmas break doing something most people consider insane, camping in the forbidden forest while playing with Thestral foal and fillies, they are very much kind to me and for some odd reason aren't even afraid of me, we play for hours. Centaurs are the ones that only show up to ask me when I was leaving their forest, which I told them at the end of the Christmas break.

I spent talking with Basilisks and an Acromantula, the nice spider lady actually fixed a rip in my old tent, it was something my dad and I like to use when we used to go camping. All in all my Christmas break was educational, fun, and full of moments that could make even the more bitter man smile. And yes that means my grandfather went to see what I was doing and found me sleeping while a Thestral fillie was trying very hard to wake me because she wanted to try and fly again.

I don't care that my grandfather was smiling as he saw that, and I do not approve of him entering my tent without my permission, but truth be told that fillie actually did manage to fly for about five minutes before she was exhausted and had to rest on the ground, but for some odd reason, she was really, really happy that I saw her do that.

If I was crazy I would say this winged horse is actually falling in love with me, but that is ridiculous, next thing someone will say that the basilisk that I spent so many evenings chatting with, that acromantula that fixed the whole in my tent are both in love with me. That is what that insane man I call my grandfather said after he saw the thestral fillie try to wake me up, the basilisk sleeping under my bed, and the acromantula was sleeping on a web she made over my tent.

Now did I learn anything? I learned the daily life of all these species and a few others, I played catch with a three-headed pup, and I spent hours hearing some of the most embarrassing things my grandfather did from one of the gruffest unicorns I ever met in my entire life or time camping in that forest. Apparently, his mother was killed by him who must not be named, the funny thing is a female version of that person is my defense against the dark arts teacher.

Two days of peace and quiet and who decides to arrive mounted on a black bicorn? My grandfather, who else would decide to make an entrance that even Shelong finds to be a little too much, who is Shelong you ask? Oh, that is the acromantula keeping an eye on my camping site from up in the trees. Good luck if anyone wants to kidnap me, I got a Thestral in near my bed and a Basilisk who just loves to either sleep under my bed or wrapped around me.

I guess grandpa went into my great grandfather's tent thinking I was alone, so we end up with a very ticked off Thestral in a huff, and a Basilisk who has spent the last twenty minutes lecturing my grandfather about manners. It would be so bad if I wasn't a parseltongue like he is, but sadly I got the same lecture even if it wasn't intended for me, she was really pissed off.

After they both calmed down, and mainly because Theras that is the thestral was resting her head on my lap and I was running my fingers through her mane. That always seems to calm her down, I was literally brushing her hair with my fingers.

"So you finally decided to show up grandpa? I was under the impression that I was going to be here all by myself." He laughed and looked at both of the magical beasts near me, "Even if I didn't show up, you got company somehow, and very possessive company at that, no Saito I was simply taking care of some royal duties, being king is not all fun and games you know, I have many things that require my presence, sorry to make you wait, but at least you made three friends."

I looked at him and began to shake my head, "They been teaching me quite a few things about the forest, and what they are capable of doing, Narisa has been telling me about poisons, Shelong over there loves to knit, and she had a real fascination with how human climb, and of course how can I forget at Tessa who nearly fell down when I told her wizards and witches can fly, on a broom, but can fly."

"Tessa never pulled the carriages, like her mother and her aunts. I don't mind you being here, but that does not mean I am not angry that you were never a part of my life but now expect to be treated as if you were, let's face it, grandpa, you never were in any of my birthdays, any holiday, or even got a single letter from you, in my entire life."

Harry simply looked at him and began to nod his head at me, "You are right grandson, and that was something I truly missed but you are wrong in thinking it was my decision alone, Saito the truth is you are destined to do something even greater than what I have achieved, much like how it happened to me there is a prophecy and you are the main focus of it."

"It was agreed to by your parents and myself that they would be best to guide your training for what you will need to know for this prophecy to come to pass, but failure means the destruction and death of so much, we had to make sure you were ready grandson, I never grew up with my parents, I was not about to deny you the same."

I guess it is the prophecy excuse, it was not me that wanted to abandon you, it was because of a prophecy. "I see you do not believe me, so that is why I asked your mother to come here and tell you the prophesy herself since she is the one that saw it in the first place." Yea, right, mom here in the forbidden forest.

Well, I couldn't believe what happened my mother just appeared into the tent-like it was nothing and sat down, "I gather you told my son the reason why I am here? Nice to see you made friends, I rather you made friends that would give me and your father some grandkids, but beggars can't be choosers, the prophecy, ah yes, A child born in a moonless night, a child born who lived through the impossible, a traveler across what none would believe, the child shall bring peace to [unite two worlds]{unite two kingdoms}, and open the way for a new era, or fail and cause all of reality to die."

She just told me that like she was reading the local weather forecast, "So you see son, that is why we never tried to limit your learning, that is why two of my twelve familiars are with you, and it is also the same reason why you needed to attend Hogwarts, why don't you help your grandpa with dinner, after traveling through magic from Japan to here, I am feeling quite hungry. Don't worry about your little friends I will keep them company."

As I walked away I told them they had nothing to fear, mom was a big-time animal lover.

She looked at them and somehow slammed one of her talismans downward towards the area the four of them were seated, a dome appeared around them and she looked at them, "Alright girls, you may be magical beasts, but even I can smell the pheromones, you three are in love with my son, so out with it, what is your intentions?"

Narisa was shy, Shelong was not, "My intentions are the same as theirs to give you the grandkids you clearly said you and your mate desire, we want to be part of his life, if we can't marry him, we will be his mistresses or his concubines, when you live as long as I have, you end up having a lot of patience, and knowing quite a bit about marriage, I am the oldest, Narisa is the second, and Tessa is for all intends and purposes as old as your son."

She looked at Shelong and began to shake her head, "How can you have human children when you are all magical beasts," Shelong laughed, and told her, just like she could see the prophecy, what made her think that she could not see the future as well? "I know full well that Saito will be gone from our side, I know we will miss him, but given enough time, Narissa and Tessa will gain a human form like I have, when he is away, I will teach them how to do so, but before he leaves we three shall give him each a gift, to help our beloved in his struggle."

Damn it, sometimes I wish they keep things secret, I finally managed to go to sleep and damn it, a hero from a foreign land would bring peace to a war-torn land, and [unite two worlds]{unite two kingdoms}, damn it, whoever is the unlucky guy that gets saddled with making that prophecy come true good luck, I still remember the stories of hellish experience grandpa went through the prophecy he was the focus of.

He fought against the male version of my Defense against the dark arts teacher, and after he went and fought against every magic nation that tried to invade Magic England thinking that since he was against Voldermort had weakened the national defense, but thanks to his quick thinking and working with muggles with extraordinary skills and a few famous Witches and their lover, Magic England repelled all invaders, as a result, he was named King. if you're wondering who these people are you might have heard of the Justice League and the Avengers and Naruto and his Charmed Ones.

He currently is the owner of the castle where Hogwarts is and is currently the leader of Magical England, King, Diplomat, General, and Economist, all in one job, it sounds like an absolute nightmare, I can't wait to get to the Imperial Onmyoji Academy, being an Onmyoji back in Japan will seem like a breeze compared to the amount of work my grandpa has to deal with every single day.

Let's face it if he wasn't using that time turner so frequently he would never manage to get everything done, I once looked a the number of papers he has to read and sign and all the other paperwork he has to go through, you could bury my entire family under that much paper and red tape.

The next morning I had a tasty breakfast and from the looks of it, mom was the one that cooked it since she was already out of the tent by the time I woke up. "So it wasn't that you hated me and my sister, it was because of this prophecy and because you were so busy that you never were a major part in our lives, most of my life I thought that you didn't even like us or simply didn't approve of my father and mother getting married."

Grandpa looked at me and began to laugh, "Look, Saito that is not true at all, in fact, your father has been sending me letters telling me of your many academic achievements, if anything, I have always been very proud of you Saito, and fills my heart with joy to have such a hard-working grandson, I told this to every member of my harem, a few too many times it seems."

I know the man is my grandfather and he is a king, but somewhere in the deepest, darkest part of my mind, there is a tiny portion of my own mind screaming BULLSHIT as loudly as possible. "Well, that is nice to hear grandpa doesn't change the fact that I just found out that there is a prophecy out somewhere that will pretty much mess my future plans as much or even worse than what that prophecy did to you. I know that you ended up sitting pretty on a throne over all Magical England, and are considered by many the supreme magical authority over the entire magical British empire, but even I can tell that sitting on that throne is a colossal pain in the behind."

He simply laughed and smiled as I finished telling him that, "That is why we delegate responsibility my boy, do you honestly think that his harem was just for me to be surrounded by a harem of extremely beautiful women? No, each member of the harem is actually a major help in fulfilling my duties as a king."

"But you have to admit it is kind of unfair that I am getting all this hate from you and you don't even think about giving the same treatment to your mother's side of the family, I should get a little bit of recognition at least since I am at least explaining things to you and trying to make it up to you, but you don't see [the Japanese Emperor of Magical Japan] {the Japanese Emperor of Magical Japan's Guardian} doing that do you? In case it has not hit home, [the Emperor] {the Emperor's Guardian}I mentioned is Hope's dad, you know, your maternal grandfather."

I was not going to mention this but since he brought it up, "Actually he spends every birthday of mine and my sister, every holiday, and for some strange reason he invites us to spend new years with him at his palace compound. He is also the main reason why I can travel to any nation without a visa or passport."

He looked down for a bit and looked at me, "So I was literally the only grandfather that was not spending time with you, well at least the anger makes sense, Hope why didn't you tell me your parents were spending time with your kids?" She simply put down her teacup and smiled before she told him because he never asked.

Well apparently mom had to return back home, but she did leave me a seal to form a temporary communication line in case of emergencies. I don't think I will need it, so I will place it in my cabinet in my dorm room. Apparently, grandpa also wanted to teach me how he ended up with such a massive harem, and apparently, they didn't all first job out of love.

Some joined because they loved him, but some also joined for the benefits of being related to him, and some others did it in order to spy on him, eventually, they all fell in love with him once they realized that according to him he was no danger to the world or they realized he was not the tyrant they all feared he was going to be.

He did warn me that in large harems arguments were absolutely to be expected at first, each of the women would in a way compete to be the one to be the favored by the man that formed the harem, but with a lot of work, understanding, and patience it could end up being quite the beneficial and happy situation for all involved, to point in fact one of his worst enemies ended up splitting himself in half and the female part actually became part of his harem.

Initially, she joined for a way to try and either set him up in traps or either poison him, but eventually, she fell in love with him because no matter how she would deny her feelings grandpa was always there for her, and since the castle that he lives in is Hogwarts Castle, each member of his harem became teachers at the school. They each got to teach their favorite subjects so that also made them quite happy.

"Saito I do think you will also end up with a harem, so keep this in mind, think about what each of the women in the harem likes, and if you ask them for help try to keep in mind that the lady will do a lot better if you ask her for help in something she either knows or likes, nobody likes to do something they hate unless it is absolutely necessary. Like not being able to attend my own grand children's birthdays due to a prophecy I had no control over at all."


End file.
